A Simple Twist of Fate
by ChristineFrollophile
Summary: This is one of the versions of a story of the same title my friend Kara and I collaborated on as far back as early 2011. Kara wrote as Esmeralda and I wrote as Frollo. We both love Disneyland and wanted to do a story of the characters being brought to the park. Such an idea has also inspired us both to even cosplay as Fresme at Disneyland during Halloween season.
1. Chapter 1

-The Place: Disneyland and California Adventure in Anaheim, California-

Frollo: What, in all that is holy, was going on?! This most assuredly was not Paris! The tall, darkly cloaked figure blinked in confusion at the sights all around him. It was completely overwhelming with all the bright colors, loud noises and the people...Good Lord these people were unlike any he had ever encountered before. They were oddly dressed and also had strange accents when they spoke. The even stranger part was that no one really seemed to think much of his appearance as out of the ordinary. It was obvious his medieval riding attire stood out amongst all this modern madness, but these people hardly paid him any mind. If anything they seemed happy to see him. Some would even approach him, asking to pose for pictures or get his autograph in a book that had a large mouse on the front. It was the most absurd thing he had ever experienced!

The last memory he had of his own world was hunting down a gypsy woman with stolen goods. His horse was in hot pursuit, he was barreling down, so close...when suddenly all went black. The snowy cold world of medieval Paris was replaced with the gaudy noise of this confusing place. Weaving through the crowd, even running a little, the judge found himself in front of a very large building. A dilapidated-looking building at that! A sign posted near it read: _Twilight Zone Tower of Terror._ What the devil kind of nonsense was that?! Sounds of screams could be heard, causing him to cast his dark eyes upward to see a door slide open, some kind of metal contraption inside with people sitting and then it instantly fell. People were waiting in line to go inside this place. How strange? Why would anyone actually wait to be dropped? What a strange world this place was!

There were some empty benches a few ways down from this attraction. Not too many people were in that area, which pleased Frollo greatly. Such various thoughts were swirling within him as to how he got here, wherever here was and was he the only one from his world. Regardless of his predicament, he was looking for some quiet time, away from these obnoxious locals. Little did he know his solitude would not last long...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esmeralda: It had been such a long night...running away from Frollo's guards was a normal occurrence for her, but ever since the festival that morning, and with the aid of Quasimodo helping her escape, she had been on the run for her life that entire evening when the Miller's house was burned to the ground before her. Saving Phoebus and leaving him with Quasimodo was the best idea she had so far, and her aching body was desiring a bed far more than anything else. She had to obey. Resting on her small wooden bed, Djali jumping up to rest at the foot of the bed, Esmeralda closed her emerald eyes and drifted off into the welcoming darkness that sleep provided.

She had not at all expected to be waken to the sounds of screams! Esmeralda bolted up, thinking with a horrible, sick twisting motion in her stomach that Frollo had finally found the Court of Miracles! However, upon awakening to see that she was not even close to being in the Court, or Paris for that matter, Esmeralda rose to her bronze feet and looked around her...this was not her time...and what was with the doors opening to that building and then...THEY FELL! Oh god!

Esmeralda looked frightened as she stepped back, for it did not help that she was unable to read or write, for if she had, it would have been made known to her that this was indeed not a place or terror, but happiness. The gypsy dancer backed away from the tower as she headed off down a path, trying to remain calm, but the screams had her so on edge that she had lost her footing, and fell onto the lap of a man sitting on a bench. "Forgive me I was-" she began to apologize, but her eyes went wide at once upon seeing exactly who the stranger was. Frollo!

Esmeralda jumped out of his lap, and jumped once more when the screams echoed from the building again. What the hell was going on here!? The closer she looked at this man, he was...younger than Frollo; he was not in his robes at all; but the hat and the bone structure seemed to be the same. Was he another Minister she had never seen before?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frollo: Far down the beaten path, Frollo was able to find a bench to sit down, relax a little and collect his thoughts. Even the screams of that strange plummeting attraction were now off in the distance as well. There was a lot of greenery in this area, a sign had mentioned something about A Bug's Life...what?! For a moment the judge sat still, trying to make sense of everything. Was this a dream perhaps? Everything seemed far too real to be a figment of the imagination.

Sitting quietly, head bent down in his gloved hands, he was unaware of someone walking closer. So absorbed in his thoughts that he never even heard a sound. Without warning he felt someone fall right into his lap. Completely shaken at the suddenness he glanced down just as the person began to apologize. Their voice held a slight hint of huskiness, yet clearly was feminine. His gaze was met with the most mesmerizing emerald eyes he had ever encountered. It left him momentarily spellbound, he could not even speak as his voice had failed him. His gloved hands supported the girl in his lap, his eyes searching her delicate features. For some bizarre reason he noted that she too was studying him intently. Before he could say anything the girl sprung from his lap, it made him produce a small grunt. Unaware to both of them, the locals were observing them, slowly moving in to come closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esmeralda: People would stare, but then they would simply carry on as if they were supposed to be there. They were dressed so oddly too, and that was coming from her experiences in seeing the crazy gear Clopin would wear! Emerald eyes glanced to Frollo once more as they narrowed in nothing but disgust and sickness. She hated this man, and she had seen the horror he had set Paris in a blaze for...her. Why? Why would he destroy her beautiful city for the sake of one gypsy? She had humiliated him and defied him...she would be damned if he did not get the same treatment here.

But this wasn't Frollo, although he looked so much like the man back in Paris. His body was well built, and she could feel strength in the arms that held her in his lap. He was staring at her with such intensity, she got up from his lap, taking at the well defined legs of this man. Esmeralda glanced away as people started coming in close, making her step towards the side of where a green path seemed to lead else where.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frollo: Rising slowly to stand, his dark eyes continued to stare at her from beneath the brim of his hat. They narrowed slightly, realizing upon further inspection that this girl appeared to be of gypsy descent. How most perplexing! To journey from pursuing one gypsy woman in his own time to now be faced with another here...in this modern world. This particular gypsy he had never seen before. Certainly he would remember seeing such an exquisite beauty such as she before. Why would the Lord place him in such a situation like this? Was it a test...a game...torture... punishment?

The strangely dressed locals were moving closer to the both of them. The look on these people was one of pure excitement, they appeared quite happy to see both he and this gypsy girl standing together, as if they knew who exactly they were. How was that possible? The people then began to snap pictures on strange small contraptions. They also began explaining they wanted them to pose together. Some even moved closer to pose with the both of them.

"What the devil are you all doing? Be gone and leave us be!"

His deep voice growled through gritted teeth towards these people, but it proved pointless. It actually seemed to encourage them to move closer, they were completely amused by it all. They continued approaching making Frollo follow suit with the girl and take a step back as well. From the corner of his eye the judge glanced towards the gypsy to see her reaction to this crowd closing in on them. He wished to know about this girl, but now was not the time. The trail behind them through that Bug's Life area was beckoning to them to beat feet and run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esmeralda: Stepping back and looking over her bare shoulders, Esmeralda briefly heard one person pipe up and ask about something called _Hellfire_, as she held up a device, and all of a sudden, Frollo's voice came out, singing about...someone who had raven hair..._like fire, hellfire? This burning desire? _What was this!? Esmeralda seemed to understand and with a sickening feeling again, that this was meant for her. Esmeralda turned her head away and bolted into a maze, her bare feet slapping against the ground, as she would jump and dodge over benches in an attempt to get away from the new minister and this madness!

Upon coming out of it, Esmeralda saw another way out which seemed to lead into another area of the place she was thrust into. People would call her name, but she would keep walking as she passed through these metals gates, and made it into, what appeared to her, to be a small little town called Main Street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frollo: Hearing his own voice emit from some little hand-held device caused Frollo to stop dead in his tracks. It was clearly his voice, but the words he was singing...yes, singing...he did not understand nor did he remember ever once uttering. A name was also mentioned in this evil song..._Esmeralda_. Eyes widened further as he glanced over at at the gypsy girl. She wore a disgusted, horror-filled face. NO! He knew he should somehow explain himself, but he did not get that chance. The gypsy took off running through the foliage maze. A sneer darkened his face, directed at these insufferable locals as he too took off running after her.

Frollo did not realize she had veered off down another path, losing sight of her momentarily. The judge just kept running for the time being. The more he ran, the further away he was able to escape the crowd. The whole situation seemed so absurd for he, Judge Frollo, to be the one running away from anything. However, it disturbed him to the very core how these people knew so much about both he and this gypsy girl. How could these people who were strangers to him know so much about his life?

Stepping out from the Bug's Life area, in the far distance he could just briefly catch a glimpse of the gypsy. More of those locals gasped at seeing him, beginning to close in on him. Through clenched teeth he violently shoved past them, starting his run again.

"Out of my way, idiots!"

For some bizarre reason his words produced laughter from these people. He had just insulted them and they found that funny? These people truly were idiots! Regardless, his mind was only focused on catching up to the gypsy dancer. The dark cloak and red sash of his hat streamed behind him wildly. He looked completely deranged in this mad dash of his!

In his pursuit he was led into an separate section of this world, it was called _Disneyland_. Uniformed locals snickered as he ran by, having seen Esmeralda pass through not that long ago. The whole park had slowly become abuzz at their activity. It was pure enjoyment for everyone! Frollo stood amongst the middle of Main Street, eyes darting about wildly, seeking out the gypsy. The decor was that of orange and pumpkins, including a huge one in the shape of a mouse in the center of it all. What utter madness was all this!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esmeralda: Esmeralda stopped and looked around at the apparent shops around her, her emerald eyes would glimpse in here and there at certain things that seemed to catch her interest. The first thing she could not deny was the fact that there was a store with moving puppets in them, reminding her most of all of home as she stepped closer to give them a look.

There was a beautiful woman dressed in yellow, dancing with a beast-like creature, as well as a mermaid, happy and flipping her tail as she smiled. It was the dancer in red that caused Esmeralda to stop in her tracks. Of course, she knew very well who this was...and the stage; it was she herself.

It was her favorite time of year, the Festival of Fools, and her most prized dress; her crimson red one, with her matching gold and ruby tiara. Next to her was her dancing goat Djali. How she suffered in that moment of missing home. The streets however, reminded her if even a little of the streets she once danced in. Placing a hand on the glass that prevented herself from touching her spinning form. Esmeralda heard, once again those infernal camera's go off, but she didn't have the heart to fight them off right now. They were not causing her any harm, and seemed more or less curious.

Emerald eyes glanced above to see pumpkin-like faces carved all over, and it made the dancer wonder if it was fall, or even close to her favorite holiday, All Hallows Eve. Wandering down the streets, she would hear music playing from no where, and wondered where the musicians were, as she saw a huge castle in front of her. It was stunning! A smile crossed her features as she walked over the wooden draw bridge, and turned to see that she could walk into the castle. Lifting the hem of her skirt a little, she walked into the castle, and there was a beautiful story being told of a princess named Aurora. She tried to listen, but her body felt like it was on edge for something...she was alone in the castle it seemed, but her back felt like there were eyes on it.

Peering over her bare shoulder, she saw nothing, and she carried on with her senses up, peering into what looked liked a dungeon. She placed her hand on the stone walls and watched as little demon-like things seemed to dance around a huge fire. She heard someone cackling, and fell back into someone, as the shadow of a woman with large horns appeared on the wall opposite of her!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frollo: Slowly this world was taking its toll on the judge. Nothing made any sense! Snickers and whispered gossip could be heard all around him the moment he even came in contact with this gypsy girl. That name Esmeralda would continue to dance amongst the lips of these people, intermingling with his own name. Clearly Esmeralda was the girl's name, but who was she, why did everyone seem to know everything about the both of them? Even she appeared to know who he was, those damn smoldering eyes of hers had searched his very soul! This all had to be the work of the devil, perhaps this was Hell where he was placed upon, but why? All his life he had served the Lord, everything he did was in His name. Why would He punish him in such a cruel manner?

His aimless wandering brought him to a glass window display, there were various figures...dolls inside that actually moved about on their own accord. One in particular made him gasp rather loudly. It was an awfully good likeness of that gypsy girl...Esmeralda. She wore a red dress, a goat was dancing beside her. The setting around her was that of that infernal Festival of Fools. His gloved hands tightened into fists. Whirling around, back on to the oddly paved street, his cloaked form began to run in the direction of the castle. He demanded answers to all this nonsense, that gypsy had better explain herself!

The closer he came towards the castle made him scoff at its gaudiness. The King of France himself would rather die a painful death than to be seen in such a pink, deplorable mess! Everything else around him spoke volumes of how modern it all was. It made him wonder if perhaps the gypsy Esmeralda had ventured towards the castle as well. At this point he really had nothing to lose, he also was growing irritated by the second at the locals that had the nerve to make snide comments of his riding attire. Damn them all! His darkly clad form hurried along past the drawbridge, music could be heard, something about, "when you wish upon a star". It made the judge roll his eyes in disgust, but once passing through his gaze widened at the medieval-looking village. The locals however took notice of him, immediately turning on him with those metal contraptions that caused small sparks of lightning. Gritting his teeth, he dashed quickly to the side, disappearing in through the castle. Shoving the wooden door closed, he propped up a trash receptacle, barring the entry way. The castle interior was dimly lit, some kind of story was being told in the form of pictures through the glass. His boots resounded rather loudly as he moved along the narrowed staircase. Thankfully there was no one else in here to bother him. It was much like his own private dark sanctuary.

Half paying attention to all that was going on around him, he was nearing the end of the attraction. There was a scene where the evil witch turned herself into a dragon, spewing forth fire. The scene after showed the prince and princess kissing. Frollo stood with a small frown, gazing at the cheery scene with contempt when he felt someone fall into him. Cackling laughter was heard at the same time. His gloved hands instinctively reached up to grab hold of the person. Realization seized him immediately, it was the gypsy Esmeralda. "You!" Even in the dark, those emerald eyes of hers pierced him. His hold tightened a little on her shoulders, bringing her up against the wall. The window beside them was that of the kissing scene.

"Why did you run from me, gypsy? You know something, just like those locals do. Who are you?" His eyes locked with hers, searching her delicate features. His body slightly pressed into hers, determined to receive answers from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esmeralda: Frollo! Now there was no doubt at all in her mind that this was none other than Judge Frollo himself. But he appeared to be so young, and in his riding attire, he looked so...those arms and legs, the apex of his- God! What was she doing? Esmeralda scolded herself for mentally checking him out, and to her disgust, admiring this younger Frollo's well toned body. Feeling his gloves on her bare shoulders, the material was soft, but his grip, like she remembered was forceful. It shocked Esmeralda none the less, to hear him ask two very stupid questions. Did he not know her?

"I never thought you would be so idiotic, Judge Frollo. You know very well why I ran from you." her eyes narrowed as she remembered his threat in Notre Dame. "I have no idea how we got here, but I'm pretty sure you remember me from the festival of fools; I danced into your lap, and made you look like a fool twice." Esmeralda shot back, just as the cackle scared Esmeralda again, causing her to arch a little into Frollo, since he had her pinned to the wall with his hands. Inside, Esmeralda was thanking God in heaven he was not pressing his entire body against her...oh, God he was...

Esmeralda turned her head away from looking into his eyes as she willed her traitor of a body to relax and calm down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frollo: How dare this harlot even say such things in his presence! When she turned her eyes from him his gloved hand reached up to close around her neck. Not tight enough to choke, but merely to force her to keep her eyes on him.

"I have no recollection of what you are referring to, my dear. I think I would remember if some bewitching siren gyrated into my lap in front of all of Paris! The last memory of my world was hunting down a gypsy woman through the snow who had stolen goods."

Once the cackling laughter emitted again, the girl pressed herself slightly more into him. The heat of this girl's body was radiating through her, he could feel it even through his velvet cloak. It sent a very curious stirring through him, one he had not experienced, not quite like this before. _Oh, mon Dieu! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Esmeralda: Esmeralda had to turn her head to look at him, as his gloved hand clasped around her neck. "Imagining another rope around my beautiful neck?" Esmeralda shot back, as she lifted her hands and could only get them to reach up to his chest. She struggled against him, his grunting, and her sounds of trying to escape danced off of the walls as she arched into him, trying to get him to release his hold on her.

"You don't remember my kiss? I'm insulted." Esmeralda said as she could use this tight space to her advantage. Lifting her legs up, she wrapped them around Frollo, and pushed back, causing him to let go of her neck, as she pressed him then into the opposite wall, her legs now slightly bare as she held the upper hand. "Don't play games with me Frollo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frollo: This was completely absurd, but good Lord, why was he also secretly enjoying it? She was the devil's daughter, taunting him further into the pits of Hell. He should just shove her aside and flee, but where he would go? He was trapped in this world where the locals mocked their supposed history. Her legs suddenly wrapped around him, pushing him off of her and into the opposite wall. Such fieriness in her mixed with that damn annoying cackle filled him with an all consuming rage, there was no way he would back down now!

A low growl rose up in his throat as he pounced with a rather inhuman force towards her. It sent them both sprawling down onto the stone ground. He struggled with her, eventually pinning her down, his body pressed on top of her. His hat had been thrown off in the process, dark silvery hair was in disarray, he appeared like some wild beast above her.

"I remember nothing of this, gypsy, but if you wish to refresh my memory I will not object!"

Something clearly snapped within him at that moment. A mixture of his confusion with this world, his anger from how he felt with dealing with gypsy vermin before being pulled from his own world and now this temptress before him claiming she shared something intimate with him. Her soft bare shoulders and legs were driving him literally insane in a matter of seconds. His lips sought hers out like someone who had been stranded in the desert, parched of thirst. There was a fiery sensation the moment they made contact, it was a dizzying, delicious feeling. A small moan rose up from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esmeralda: Esmeralda had not expected him to jump her and as she fell to the ground with him, her bangles jingled loudly against the walls. The gypsy dancer struggled as she rolled onto her stomach to get up, but he was quicker. He had her on her back in a matter of seconds. Her raven hair blocked her view of him as she felt him straddle her waist and once again, his hands pinned her shoulders into the cold stone.

Flipping her head from side to side, she got her hair out of her eyes, as she used her hips to try and buck him off of her, but he did something which caused Esmeralda to stop dead in her tracks. He was kissing her! Esmeralda felt like her lips were being branded with iron as he pushed his lips onto hers! She heard, and yes, even felt the groan escape his lips as Esmeralda bucked under him again. She wretched her head away from his, baring her neck, as her hands grabbed onto his arms and tried to get him off of her...but he was stronger, and posed in such a position she could not move!

"Frollo...! Get- off of me!" Esmeralda groaned as she withered her hips under the apex of his thighs, her chest heaving up and down, as finally her emerald eyes locked with his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frollo: The judge panted softly against her, this was all new to him, but slowly he was loving every minute of it. A smirk grew widely as he looked down upon the gypsy.

"Why are you struggling, Esmeralda...?" Her name deliberately was drawled out, he was tasting it upon his tongue. It was a beautiful name, perfect for this siren witch. No, there was no doubt in his mind he had ever encountered this vixen before. She was unlike any woman he had known his entire life.

"You seemed so hell bent that I remember you, that I remember your touch, your scent..." He leaned in to inhale the raven jungle of her hair. It produced yet another deep moan from him, his eyes practically rolled back in his head in contentment.

"This world may be confusing, but you are making my stay not so horrible after all."

His actions turned a little gentler towards her, his gloved hands reached down to cradle her head against the stone ground. His granite eyes stared down into her emerald ones. Pity he had never met her before in his own world...how he would enjoy pursuing her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esmeralda: Esmeralda turned her head away, sick to her stomach that Frollo was doing this to her. He inhaled her hair again, and she snapped her head to watch him enjoy it far too much! Esmeralda gasped when she felt something pressed into her inner thigh...oh, god he was- Esmeralda twisted again as she felt his hands cup her head, forcing her to look back up at him. His eyes were like the fires of hell as she twisted under him again, her emerald eyes staring into his black ones.

The dancer arched into him, and against her will, gave a soft cry when she felt him brush a little too high against her. Her bare legs were cold against the ground as she felt them shake. Where was this tenderness coming from? Why was he being gentle with her?! Esmeralda's face pressed into his right gloved hand as her panted breath passed through even the material covering his hands. "Claude- I don't even know where we are- ah..! And your..." she struggled again, her chest pressing into his, as did her hips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frollo: Hearing her say his Christian name made him gasp a little. It was so foreign for him to be addressed in such a personal manner, especially by a gypsy no less and yet he wished nothing more for her to say it again...hell, sing it even! Her struggling even ceased a little. His cloak fell around them both, draping over her bare legs. Her face was pressed slightly against his gloved hand, she did so on her own accord. He wanted to feel her skin with his bare hands, feel how soft she was; wanting so desperately to know more about this woman and why he had been placed in this world with her. There must be a reason why the Lord placed them here together.

One hand stayed behind her head, offering some form of comfort to her while the other he brought up to his lips to start to tug off his glove. Voices were heard in the far distance. It instantly jarred him, realizing the door all the way at the front entrance must have been pried open. His eyes widened down on her, clearly alarmed. No, damn those people! He wanted to know more about this woman, he needed more time with her, more privacy. His body lifted a little from its straddling position to crane his head to look around the corner, giving her just the amount space for her to flee from him once again...


	2. Chapter 2

Esmeralda: Esmeralda heard them as well, and kicked him off of her to scramble to her feet. She smoothed her skirts back down, looking only forward as she bolted down the stairs. God...what the hell was this?! He had been so tender with her and he- Damn it! Esmeralda nearly knocked someone over as she apologized in her French tongue. Esmeralda looked over her shoulder and didn't see him, so, she kept running.

That was, until she ran right into a very tall man dressed in red and black clothes, a golden snake staff was in his hand. Esmeralda apologized again as she moved to hurry past him, but his hand remained on her shoulder. People around her seemed to be excited by this. The man leaned down and cupped her cheek, leaning the snake staff near her face. People flipped! They said his name was Jafar, and that- that she was to be part of his harem!? Not on her life! Esmeralda wriggled against him, as she was pulled into his arms and was commanded to dance. Dance? The crowd started chanting for her to do so...

Esmeralda was new to all this, but they seemed excited to watch her. Yanking out of the man's arms, he motioned for her to do as she was told. But she didn't have- "Here Esmeralda, use this." A Cast Member handed her a tambourine. At least...she could get some money for food...

Esmeralda tapped the tambourine with her hip, and swayed to the music, flashes going on and off as she danced, pleasing this man named Jafar. Her skirts would kick up, showing off her shapely legs, her hips moving in time with the beat. Her arms twisted above her body like a flame to air. So lost was she in time with her music she didn't notice another darkly clothed man watching her either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frollo: Damnation all! That brief moment to glance around the corner gave the gypsy girl the opportunity to fly from beneath his body. It sent him sprawling to the side, but he did not stay down for long. The approaching voices urged him to immediately snatch up his hat and bound down the stairs after her. Flying out the castle door led him to just the other side of the courtyard, still in that medieval village. Narrowed eyes quickly surveyed the crowd of surprised faces. A fleeting blur of dark hair and multicolored skirts grabbed his attention. Frollo pushed his way past the tourists, running in the same direction. Visions of when he chased down that gypsy woman in the snow came flooding into his mind. How he wished he had his horse with him right at this moment!

Rounding the corner he had momentarily lost sight of her amongst the crowd. He glanced around frantically, wondering which direction to even turn. Such a strange assortment of attractions were around this area. A large whale that swallowed a whole boat of people was off to one side while large tea cups spun around with the people seated inside. In front of him was a large white mountain, screams could be heard while people were seen flying by in cart-like contraptions. This was some sort of bizarre modern carnival!

Tambourine music and the sound of people cheering loudly pricked at his ears, turning towards its source. Stalking off in the direction where all the hoopla was he saw a crowd had formed, darkly colored banners of red, purple, green and yellow mixed with black were waving about in this area. A tall robed man of Arabic descent was standing nearby, gesturing with a gold snake staff, urging Esmeralda to dance...and dance she mostly certainly was!

Frollo drew closer towards the crowd, eyes fixated solely on the gypsy dancer, watching her move her slender body in tune to the tambourine music she tapped against her shapely hips. People began capturing his image as well on those contraptions. Some even cried out, "Frollo is here and he's wearing his riding attire!" The judge whirled around, sneering darkly in annoyance. Cast members were completely enjoying this spectacle, that is until the tall Arabic lunged forward to grab hold of Esmeralda, pulling her closer against him. Frollo gasped at this, but then bared his teeth, his gloved hand seized the sword that rested at his hip. This caused loud gasps amongst the crowd, some however laughed thinking it was just part of the villain show. Frollo ignored it all, advanced towards the gypsy and the robed man. His sword was drawn, eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"Unhand that gypsy girl, she is none of your concern!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esmeralda: Esmeralda HATED being man handled! She was about to shove the tall man away from her, for she had done as he asked of her. She was ready to show him what fire she had when all of a sudden Frollo withdrew his sword and demanded she be let go. Esmeralda cocked her eyebrow, but the man released her, sending her back into his arms as people cheered Frollo on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frollo: Cast members were a bit on edge at what was transpiring. Jafar released Esmeralda rather quickly, thrusting her into Frollo's arms. The judge was quite surprised by how easily he obeyed his warning. People began to cheer around them. Cast members urged them all to take a bow. What?! Why the devil would he do that? He gave a side-long glance to the gypsy dancer, indicating how strange this all was. Sliding the sword back into the sheath, his arm gripped her around the waist, nodding curtly towards the crowd, but then began backing away slowly. "Let us depart from here, this is a very strange situation. They all think this is some sort of show and we're the main attraction!" He whispered only loud enough for her to hear him as he continued his retreating steps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esmeralda: Esmeralda shoved him away from her as she waited until they were out of sight and sound from everyone else. "What do you want from me? Leave me be, Frollo. If you remember nothing of what happened, you have nothing to condemn or use against me." Esmeralda shot back as she rubbed her arms as the night seemed to creep upon them, casting dark shadows along the walls of the rides, as well as a mist rolling in

Esmeralda was cold and she didn't know what more to do from here; tired, confused and hungry...not to mention she didn't know how to feel over this young Frollo. "Why did you do that? I can handle myself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frollo: A path was paved amongst the crowd as the two retreated. The Arabic man known as Jafar merely shook his head as he watched the two disappear, knowing eventually they would have to conform to this world like how he and the other characters had before. It was once out of sight the gypsy cat showed her claws, shoving him aside, spatting out at him. Frollo sneered at her, smoothing down the folds of his cloak. There was an awkward silence for a moment on his end, he mulled over her words. Why did he behave like some jealous suitor? What was it about this woman that stirred his very soul from the moment he gazed into her eyes? It was not even the fact that she too was from his own time era that filled him with comfort that he was not alone. There was absolutely no recollection of having met her before in his own world and yet...there was still something about her. His shoulders shrugged a little, gazing off towards large yellow contraptions floating by a crystal blue lagoon.

"I merely just wished to know more about you...that is all..."

Turning back slowly to look at her he saw her shivering, rubbing her bare arms together. She was trying so hard to be fiery and bold, but the elements were winning this battle. With the light mist rolling through made it even more colder. With a soft sigh, he removed his hat to lift the cloak up over his head, allowing just the long-sleeved velvet tunic and white collar to remain. Stepping closer he placed the velvet cloak on her, draping it around her bare shoulders, but said nothing the whole time. Replacing his chaperone hat, his eyes practically dared her to refuse this gesture of warmth. He turned with a soft huff instead to walk a little down the path, the large white mountain was right beside them. Before either could say anything, a loud announcement was made through-out the park, Halloween fireworks in front of the castle were starting in just mere minutes. Casting a glance back at Esmeralda, he shrugged a little.

"Why not, there is not much else we can do in this moment."

The path weaved back around the white mountain, bringing them towards the front of the castle. Quite a lot of people in a variety of costumed attire were also assembled. Smiles greeted them once noticing the French pair, but thankfully they did not bother them. They stood nearby when the castle literally came alive with bright colors, a booming soundtrack filled the sky. The theme was Halloween, the music and designs were played out according to various villains. Frollo was completely left stunned by all that he saw. In his own time this would all be viewed as witchcraft, but now it was just merely what is known as...modern technology. As amazing it all was it also left him feeling numb and empty. He and Esmeralda came from a time era that was far simpler. Only the Lord created such wondrous displays. Causing any sort of outburst about how this was all the work of the devil would make him like a fool. It was then a thunderous chord was struck and an ominous instrumental song was played in sync with blazing fire. Frollo instantly remembered the tune from earlier that day, in the other park where he and Esmeralda had first arrived. This was that same song...his song...supposedly. Of course, to him, he still had no recollection of what it signified in his time, but everyone else seemed to know, even the gypsy. If he didn't feel numb and empty before he especially did now.

Drifting a little further back, he did not really wish to see the rest. Two cast members spotted them, approached them warmly in that cheery Disney demeanor. They both also noted Esmeralda was wearing the judge's cloak, it made them smile even more, almost holding back laughter.

"Judge Claude Frollo and Esmeralda, you both are probably hungry and tired. It is getting late anyway, you both should be inside now, away from the rest of the regular patrons. If you wish you both can get comfortable inside Innoventions. A few other characters are mingling about there as well. Food is also provided. Come along."

Frollo gave a small solemn glance towards the gypsy dancer. Again, what else have they to do...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esmeralda: Esmeralda didn't want his kindness, his tenderness or his attention. However when he offered her his cloak, Esmeralda took it with a bit of hard acceptance, but it did keep her warm. And as she walked, a smell rose within her senses as she smelled the essence of Frollo: ink and paper...with a hint of masculinity; something which stirred something quite odd within Esmeralda as she walked with him. Why? Why was she letting herself be tricked and fooled by him? Esmeralda was about to call it quits on this entire sham, before sparks of lightning danced like the colors of the rainbow in the sky. Esmeralda had never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life.

Songs were sung along with the lights, as she leaned in as close as she could to the rope blocking the rest of the way, her hands itching to reach out and touch such a beautiful thing. But suddenly it turned to fire, and Esmeralda recoiled upon hearing the same tune which had emitted from that small contraption with Frollo's voice in it. Fire...he burned down half of Paris for her, and here he was acting as though nothing had happened. Esmeralda hated him!

Pushing her way through the crowd to get away, Esmeralda was about to take off his cloak, tell him where he could shove it, when all of a sudden, some Cast Members approached them. She was hungry and cold... Removing his cloak, her gypsy pride taking over, she handed it back to Frollo as she walked ahead, not wanting to be within his presence any longer then she needed to. But with the promise of food and shelter, Esmeralda would have to follow blindly into the unknown with him at her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frollo:As if on cue the gypsy Esmeralda removed his cloak, thrusting it back at him when the two Cast Members were restraining laughter. A deep set scowl was visible upon his face, annoyed at the presence of the two uniformed people, but even more so towards the dancer. However, Frollo could not help but allow a smirk to grow at seeing her shiver almost immediately once the cloak was removed. Stubborn witch, he mused to himself while placing the cloak back on himself. His tall form glided behind the three of them like a shadow, observing everything. The granite orbs slowly roved over her, thinking back to their little escapade on the stone floor of the castle attraction. How he longed to feel her lips upon his again. Whatever this animosity she felt towards him due to his supposed future self she encountered she none the less allowed him to kiss her without a struggle. Far too brief a contact, but her behavior indicated he was lucky to have even experienced that!

They both were led into the area known as Tomorrowland, the name implying everything was of the future. Loud and noisy was how the judge viewed it all, he still preferred his simpler time era instead. The large building of Innoventions was an attraction for the general public, but at night it was used for Cast Members and characters. That Jafar person was in here, amongst many others. Meddling eyes fell on them both from the moment they entered. Frollo merely smirked faintly, walking proudly. The shock of the fireworks display had since left him, it was time to just face this modern situation instead of cower and feel numb. A bold attempt, but one that would fail him with what was soon to come...the truth...

The cast members informed them there were many rooms they may investigate, there was also food available at their leisure. Both gave knowing glances to the French pair as they also mentioned the large living-room with the home theater.

"A wonderful room to relax and reflect. Have a good evening to the both of you!"

The cast members departed off, leaving Frollo and Esmeralda to their own affairs. The rooms were all of modern technology, buttons and strange gadgets for everything, it was going to take some getting used to. Not waiting for the gypsy to follow, the judge ventured off through some narrowed hallways, carefully observing all the little details. The living-room with the home theater was nearby. A cast member stood attentively by, welcoming him in, gesturing to the assortment of food and beverage.

"Good evening, your honor! If you wish I can play a movie for you. Just get yourself comfortable in our modern, state of the art home theater."

Frollo quirked a brow at all this, glancing over his shoulder back down the hall to see if perhaps the gypsy was close by. It will forever leave him stumped as to how these people all knew who he was. Only nodding curtly, he picked up a water bottle, how odd to bottle water in such a manner, took a small plate of fresh vegetables and cheese cubes and then sat down upon one of the plush seats. A large screen was in front of him, an assortment of little pictures was displayed. It was only the menu window to choose from so far. Frollo had no idea what a movie was the cast member spoke of, but soon the truth was coming...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esmeralda: Esmeralda simply followed where she had to go, hating that she was stuck, as it would seem, with Judge Claude Frollo. Keeping her distance, the gypsy dancer followed him through the strange building, wishing that she was anywhere but here. She wanted to be back home in Paris with Djali and Clopin, not here in this world with her most hated foe. Looking at the food, Esmeralda felt her eyes widen; everything was...abundant! There were grapes, meats, apples with cheese! This was for the rich!

She set at once grabbing a plate and loaded it with purple grapes, little cubes of cheese, meat and of course some buns. Esmeralda had never had this much food in her life! As she sat down comfortably on the ground, Esmeralda was for once enjoying herself...until she heard Clopin's voice, and her head whipped up to look for him, but he was simply on the large screen. Esmeralda at once lost all desire for food, as she placed her plate down, and felt tears prick her eyes; Clopin...

And then the image changed to...gypsies, and then Frollo! Esmeralda did not know how this was possible, but as she watched in pure disgust as Frollo chased down the woman, and kicked her to the ground! So, that was how Frollo really came into possession of Quasimodo. Her emerald eyes were glued the entire time to the screen as she watched their story seem to play off in front of her very eyes.

Seeing Phoebus, and her dance at the festival, Esmeralda watched as if she was possessed and could not look away. Everything; her entire story and life was being played in front of her. She felt humiliated, a fool, and exposed. Her eyes turned away when she watched Frollo and herself in the church...she had experienced it, she did not have to see it and with everyone else for that matter! She did not know how this was all possible, but it was painful, SO painful to watch. And it only seemed to get worse as she heard Frollo's voice begin to sing that song she heard all the time, and was floored. Disgust, revulsion, and slight fear welled in her eyes as she listened to his song of lust and desire for her. He had the nerve to blame her forall of his faults. He would burn her if she refused to be his!

Esmeralda wanted to claw his eyes out! But she sat there, keeping her gaze stone as the pillars in Notre Dame as she continued to watch her life play out before her eyes, her eyes brimming over as she watched her kiss with Phoebus- but something happened she had not expected- the story kept going, showing what happened after she got home. Frollo found the Court! Oh, god! Esmeralda then watched as she was tied to the pillar- he was going to kill her.

Esmeralda got up at that and couldn't bear it anymore. She bolted out of the room and pushed past the cast member. There was never a moment of doubt in her mind that she would give all she had for her people, but to watch her choke and cough to her death, the flames that would be licking at her feet stirred such a bitter sadness within the dancer, knowing that her life had ended before it had even begun. Esmeralda knew not where she was going, but she couldn't be there, not while the man whom was the cause of her demise and sorrow was in that very room.

The dancer was outside, it had begun to lightly rain. She felt the cold water slip onto her bare shoulders, causing her to shiver a little, but it mattered not to her anymore. Lifting her head up to the sky, Esmeralda let out a long frustrated cry, heart breaking to all those who were in ear shot of her. This was far too much for her to bear and she was doing it alone. No Phoebus, no Clopin or Quasimodo...she was on her own, and for once it bothered her. She was a strong, independent woman, but alone in this modern world with Frollo was straining her to the bone.

Never had Esmeralda felt at this moment, so defeated. As if all strength had left her, Esmeralda went to her knees in the forming puddles, her head bent low as she put a hand to her eyes. She forced herself hard not to cry, even to the point of biting her bottom lip so hard it bled. She would never, ever let him win...Frollo may have taken her life back home in Paris, but she would be damned if he would get her now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frollo: A figure drifted down in front of him on the floor...it was Esmeralda. Frollo stiffened slightly, thinking to leave, but the cast member in the room announced he would start a movie for them. The lights in the room all dimmed and the screen came to life. He saw what he last remembered... chasing down some gypsy woman through the snow, but the events that transpired from then on left the judge so horribly numb. His eyes glanced down at the gypsy, who was no longer touching her food. Her lips fell open in a silent gasp when he kicked the woman down to her death. Those supposed stolen goods was really a deformed baby. Before the opening titles had even completed he saw that he killed a woman and then almost drowned the baby. He was forced to raise the baby, but he made certain the child was locked away up in the bell tower.

The movie rolled on, it showed many years had passed, he witnessed an older version of himself. While the two sat transfixed, other characters filed in towards the back, even some other cast members. All were quite aware of the truth dawning upon the French pair. As painful as it was, all characters had experienced such truths of their own worlds as well. None would be spared. It always was much more difficult for the villains than anyone else. They were usually left in a squirming, numb state, much like the way Frollo was now.

Once the true meeting of how he had met Esmeralda came vividly to life he became even more uncomfortable. As difficult as it was, he could not turn his eyes away. The dancing, the climbing into his lap, the teasing, the kiss on his nose; all were there for him to see, but it just kept going. A spiral into his mad desire for her was slowly unfolding. His actions in the church scene towards her...oh, good Lord! Seeing his torment grow during that song of his...Hellfire was the most uncomfortable situation for him to endure. His head fell into his gloved hand, the hat dipping down low. Occasionally he would look up to see how disgusted the gypsy looked right in front of him. Turning around he saw quite an audience had gathered. This had to be some kind of horrible joke being played upon them! He wanted to scream out, smash the screen, but that would be exactly the reaction they would expect. And this Phoebus... how he despised him even though he had not personally met him yet!

It was once somehow sitting through the mad obsessive search for the gypsy, the losing control on this Quasimodo, storming the Court of Miracles and finally ensnaring the gypsy that they were shown her execution. An ultimatum was made, his desire finally realized that if she refused to be his he would kill her. The dancer spit in his face, the reaction of himself on the screen mimicked his own while watching in dull horror. Once the pyre was lit, Esmeralda bolted up to flee from the room. Frollo stood up as well, but did not follow after. All eyes fell on him, silently judging him. His shoulders sagged. That vision to just smash everything was still heavily in this mind. He hated being placed on display like this! His own voice was heard crying out the name Quasimodo. Turning back to look, he saw Esmeralda was rescued, but this seemed to enrage his future self. Silently he watched as he stormed the cathedral like a mad man. All actions he never thought he would be capable of, including sending the Archdeacon sprawling to the floor. The climatic scene continued, seeing the gypsy laying there unconscious caused a twinge of constriction in his chest. His mad self entered, prepared to kill Quasimodo. A heated battle ensued right out on to the ledge...but it did not end well, not for him at least.

His whole body went cold and numb at seeing himself fall to his death. He realized he had been standing this entire time. Lingering only a moment longer, everyone's happy faces eventually made him drift further back. Not one word was said to him from the other characters or the cast members. He needed to escape, this whole building was stifling. His wanderings brought him outside as well, rain falling down upon him instantly. In the distance he could see the slender figure of the gypsy dancer, her body was heaving in heavy sobs. Approaching her would not be wise, but she needed to know the full truth. He only came within a certain amount space towards her, eyes glazed over, still reeling from all that he had witnessed.

"For it is worth, your future ends happily, where as mine...mine does not. If you wish to see for yourself I am certain those infernal cast members will be more than pleased to show you. They are taking sick pleasure in all this!"

His words spat out through the rain, but he did not wait for her to turn around. He began to walk in the opposite direction, towards where that large white mountain was. The need to put distance from everything and everyone was dire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esmeralda: That was supposed to make her feel better? Hardly; that world, that future would never come true. It was out of sync with her life now, there was no going back...and everyone seemed to know it as well. Esmeralda rose from her wet and shivering position on the ground as she watched him leave. Good- get the hell out of her life! Esmeralda looked up at the rain and gently said, "God is in the rain..." So why did it feel like this creator, this being had left her on her own? Were her people not worth His time and effort? In a way, Esmeralda felt betrayed by God and this sick twist of fate which He had bestowed upon her.

Esmeralda heard a voice announce that the park was closing. Where would she go? Normally it didn't bother her if she stayed on the streets for the night, but this was rainy, cold weather and already her white blouse was clinging to her chest like a second skin, her corset was wet and constricting against her skin. The gypsy dancer lost sight of Frollo as she suspected only the best would do for him, so she would not return to the place of which she had come from; she would have to find another place for the night.

People stared, men gawked and for once Esmeralda didn't care. She was pissed off, cold and if she was half naked, why the hell did she care right now. They all had a home to go to... Steering her way back to the castle, Esmeralda could see that they were locking and closing the castle for the night. Quickly, she darted in and was just in time to miss being seen. It wasn't the warmest of places by far and there was no place to dry her clothes, but it was better than being caught in the rain.

Her bare, wet feet slapped against the cold stone steps as she made her way into the highest room, where she had the unfortunate earlier encounter with Frollo. Shuddering at the memory of his lips on hers, Esmeralda removed only her corset to dry as she sat in the corner of the castle, watching the princess dance with her prince over and over again, before the story lost all meaning to her and the gypsy dancer was left to lay in her own wet puddle.

But she would not cry and she would not complain. She was tougher than that.


	3. Chapter 3

Frollo: Not once looking back, Frollo stormed off down the path, the rainy winds sending his cloak to swirl around behind him. Images of what he witnessed continued to flood his mind, filling him with a whole array of emotions. He was yanked from his world before any of it fully occurred and yet, in some form it did. Did this mean he was dead? All this time he thought he was doing the Lord's work, removing the evil from the world, but watching that film, seeing how he was not protected when plunging to his death...A cold shudder shot through him, but it was not from the icy elements. The feeling that even God had turned His back on him left him horribly numb inside. All because of that gypsy girl, it sent him spiraling down the path to death. He should hate her, blame her for feeling anything, but yet, he could not. There was really only one person to blame for all the madness that he was forced to witness...himself. Admitting that outside his ignorant mind was something he could not bring himself to do, but deeply seated at the very core he knew it to be true.

His aimless wanderings brought him back over towards the medieval village once again, the castle loomed before him through the mist and rain. His soddened tall form let out a sigh, but then trudged forward, not at all realizing that once he entered the castle it would be not too long after the gypsy would follow behind. Walking as far the one section that showed the princess sleeping on the bed, his darkened form crouched down to huddle in the corner. He appeared as only a shade, no one would take notice of him if anyone passed by. Both of them would be locked inside for the night...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esmeralda: Esmeralda was frozen; she could not remember a time when she had been numb from the cold...not since she first arrived to Paris so many years ago. Her finger tips were painfully sore and she could not feel her toes. Her teeth chattered and she was so bloody cold! Tears blinked in her vision as she tried to will herself to stay warm, but the wind outside howled against the stone walls encasing her in for the night. Esmeralda had survived cold winters in Paris before, but she had never been wet and without her cloak before; all she had was the clothes on her back. She was suffering.

Pushing to her knees, she hardly felt it, but rose to her feet and numbly walked through the castle, before she had to stop in another room and sank to her knees once more on the stone steps. She was going to freeze to death unless she got some heat. Looking at the Princess sleeping so warm in her bed, Esmeralda was about to do anything for heat. And there, fate was playing with her again as she saw the crumpled figure of Frollo in the corner of the room. God damn her luck! How could she have missed him when she walked in?!

Esmeralda had half a mind to turn away, but the stinging reminder in her toes and finger tips caused her to stop where she was and looked at the warm body in front of her. She would do anything to survive...even dance with the devil in a sense. So long as her virtue was intact and her morals not put to the test...she would suck it up and use his emotions against him to her advantage. Now that she knew for sure he desired and wanted her...she could twist it to her aims.

Esmeralda slithered up and went in front of him, her cold hands seeping into the warmth of his chest as she sighed at once feeling the heat radiating off of him. "It seems I cannot elude you, judge..." Esmeralda said, her height in this position towering over his own as she felt his warm breath on the top of her chest. Esmeralda leaned into him more, "You are warmer than the fires of hell, but since I am destined by your hand to feel such fire and heat, will you not burn me a second time?" Esmeralda asked almost in a riddle-like form as she held up her courage and leaned in a little closer to him.

"I am frozen, Frollo and so are you...I cannot feel the tips of my fingers or the toes on my feet...and you are chilled as well." Her lips danced close to his ear as she smirked a little, her emerald eyes shining in the darkness. "Will you not help me if I help you?" her breath slithered along the sides of his neck, her hands locking onto his shoulders as she pressed into him with her body, sighing at once at the heat. No...she would not bend to his will...but she could use and manipulate him for herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frollo: The castle had long since become locked for the night. Frollo shivered a little while huddled in the corner. His garb was soaked. He could not bring himself to remove it, but at the same time if he remained in them he could very well freeze to death. His mind began to slip further down into delirium. It was at that same moment he felt icy fingers touch his soddened chest. His skin was radiating a small amount of heat, more from within. At hearing Esmeralda's voice his breath caught in his throat, heart beating faster. This could not be real, could it? Perhaps he had reached the state of hypothermia causing his mind to play tricks on him. Her touch felt very real however, did she possibly wander her way back into the castle as well?

"You wish to seek warmth and shelter from the likes of me...a murdering, cruel tyrant...who is already dead? I no longer exist, Esmeralda...my desire for you was my downfall."

He heard a moan in the distance, but realized it was his own. The dancer was cuddling herself in closer against him. Her words were warm and inviting, matching her breath. Her body was indeed cold, the peasant blouse clinging to her mocha skin. Every curve was shown for him, proudly displayed. His head was spinning as he stared at her. Both of them needed each other to survive this night. The heat of their bodies would save them. There was only slight hesitation in him before he took that plunge. "Tempt fate and damn it all to hell!"

His voice whispered through gritted teeth against her, peeling off her soggy blouse. His cloak and tunic immediately were removed within the same speed. The gypsy now sat before him bare-breasted, while he faced her with only his thick stockings and boots. His eyes danced over her beautiful body, admiring her before bringing her in closer, their bare chests both pressed against each other. Their body heat intermingled, his hungry lips sought out hers. The heat of her tongue swirling with his, warming his very core. The thought of what the Lord would think of him behaving in such manner did not even enter his mind. God had already turned His back on the both of them, it was time to take matters into his own hands.

Not breaking contact from her once, he grabbed at his cloak, flinging it down, the inside lining facing up. While he continued to allow his lips to explore hers, he gently laid her back onto the cloak. Through a small growl he kicked off his boots, wriggling his numb stocking-covered toes. His legs tangled with hers, rubbing a little to bring warmth. He gazed down on her, his dark silvery hair appeared even darker from being so wet. Perhaps this was all but a dream, a beautiful dream in which he would never wake from. In the morning they would find his cold wet body dead, a blessing for all...or, this pagan beauty was sent to save him from the cruel life he had been destined. A life interrupted by a mere simple twist of fate...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esmeralda: All at once it seemed power shifted and Esmeralda found herself without her top. No! This wasn't supposed to happen! Esmeralda felt fear at once as she felt his lips on hers, before his hard, well defined bare chest pressed onto her own. The dancer had to get control back and as she felt him place her back onto the cloak he once wore, Esmeralda draped one arm across her chest, the other keeping Frollo at a distance above her. "I am not some whore." she snarled and wrapped an edge of his cloak around her chest so she was free to use both hands.

He had more strength than she had given him credit for and Esmeralda glared up at him. His legs were toned and hard against hers, his eyes wild with desire as the droplets from his hair splattered onto her bare collar bones. "I asked for heat, not to be played with for your desire. My virtue is my own and I would rather burn than give it to you." When he moved against her however, Esmeralda was unable to hold back the moan she felt, his warmth seeping into her skin. Her eyes slithered close for a moment, her hips arching for more warmth as she then looked at him, "Don't you dare take what is not freely given...this is for survival, nothing more."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frollo: It would be expected of him to take what he wanted..._what he desired._ That is how it had always been for him. His powerful status was utilized to the highest level. It would be so easy in this moment. He had merely to pull down his hosiery, lift up her damp skirts and...but something prevented him. Things were different than before. The pleading look in her eyes, mixed with both fear and anger made him pause his kisses. He watched her pull part of the cloak over her chest. All these years he had trained himself to restrain from such pleasures, he would continue to do so now...but good Lord, to be sprawled out upon such soft beautiful flesh as hers, it would take all his inner strength.

Panting softly, his head dipped down to the top of her now covered chest. He lightly kissed her fingers that gripped tightly to the fabric.

"I give my word, Esmeralda...you have nothing to fear."

His words came out half strained, but he genuinely meant it. After all they had been through, to ruin things now would be foolish on his end. His arms encircled her, bringing her in closer against his chest. For the moment he simply just held her, his stocking-covered legs twined with her bare ones. Their damp bodies clung to each other, warmth continuing to surge through them. He allowed himself to purge all thoughts, a skill that he had ingrained into his head for many years. His breathing slowed as did his heart rate. At this point he began to drowse with the gypsy in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esmeralda: Esmeralda began to recoil the moment she saw his head dip down towards her chest, but he just kissed her fingers. His eyes were alive with fire, but she heard in his voice he would honor what she asked of him. What the hell was wrong with him?! And more, what was wrong with her to believe him? The gypsy dancer was rigid in his arms when he pulled her in close, his legs wrapped with hers, but he did nothing more, not even when she felt his hardness pressed into her belly.

The dancer remained still as a board for a long while, before she believed him to be sleeping. Relaxing in his warm embrace, the gypsy closed her eyes and breathed in his husky scent. She nuzzled her nose into the nape of his neck before pressing into him as if she was cuddling with a lover. Her emerald eyes slid shut and Esmeralda knew no more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frollo: While the half naked French pair slept on the floor of the castle, neither had any inkling that they were being watched. With these modern times all attractions were outfitted with surveillance cameras. Cast members were highly enjoying the exchange between the two. The higher officials of course were turning purple, afraid their behavior would turn extremely carnal. Much to everyone's shock, Frollo behaved himself and chose to only sleep with the object of his desire nestled close to his chest.

"I suppose being faced with one's immortality and cruelty can actually change a person...even someone like Frollo."

All chuckled as a switch was flipped for the heater. The vents throughout the castle stone walls pumped heated air, gently caressing and warming the pair. In the wee hours of the night, the judge stirred a little. Glancing down he saw the dancer was still cuddled in his arms. His fingers lightly brushed aside her damp hair from her sleeping face. He could feel the air around them had grown quite warm. Reaching a hand out to the discarded blouse of hers he found it to be a little drier than before. Where was the heat coming from? Was there perhaps a roaring fireplace somewhere? He knew they would need to get up before the morning and be dressed. Being caught like this would not be good, especially by the general public. Looking back down on her, her face was so peaceful, he did not wish to wake her just yet. His legs stretched out a little on his cloak, which now was also felt drier than before. There was an urge to kiss her, but he knew that would most certainly wake her. This was a rare moment and one he might not be so fortunate to experience again. No, instead he just continued to hold her in his arms, enjoying the feel of her body against his for a few more precious hours.


End file.
